Personal assistance
by fair deviln1
Summary: LMOC -Before uni, Roseanna is inhabiting in Hogsmeade. She unfortuanately gets on the wrong side of Lucius Malfoy. Can she deter his advance and his corruption?UPDATED CHAPTER 14. PLSE plse plse RR
1. Lucius

SERVANT DESIRED Disclaimer –All the characters, placing, settings etc belong to none other than JK Rowling. I just own Roseanna Catilana Graywood and the plot.  
  
Note – Roseanna is 2 years younger than Hermione, Harry, Draco etc She is 18yrs of age and they are 21 years.  
  
Chapter 1 - Lucius  
  
Lucius POV Lucius Malfoy sat alone in his private study, he was mindlessly bored with whatever existence was left around him, he couldn't even seek his last resort for a bit of comfort – Narcissa as she was touring round France with her social inner circle. Looking down, he toyed with his blood- red quill and began scribbling on a blank piece of parchment; Lucius checked the contents of the letter making sure the information was accurate and precise.  
  
Required  
  
It said  
  
Full time servant acquired for 'The Malfoy Manor'  
  
Occupants, who are interested and think they are worthy of such a position, contact the Ministry of Magic for an application form. Signed L. Malfoy  
  
That will do he thought, besides I'm definitely not giving them my personal details! Lucius placed his quill neatly back into it's pot and gave the notice to his owl 'noir' to deliver. 'I believe any persons wishing to apply will see the privilege working in a furnished and exquisite palace – not to mention impeccable taste' he smiled self- righteously, stroking the black silk-like feathers of his purebred owl. Complacent and arrogant of his presumptions, Lucius was some- what correct, everything thing concealed within the mansion was the finest make, finest labels, finest food, lack of a better word – Perfect. Even himself and his family were blessed with the ethereal looks that other wizards and mud bloods lacked, if he wished, (which appeared to be very often as Narcissa was away on excursions practically all the time) different women aging from 17 – 25 would come to the mansion and have the honour of being in his company for a night or maybe even two if they were really breath – taking to look at. Through Lucius Malfoy's years, 'no' was never part of his vocabulary, nor anything negative or doubtful in that matter. He was extremely handsome, possessed a spectacular looking wife and had produced a strapping and devilishly fetching young man who will one day be his heir. Except what was this sense of incompletion? 


	2. Roseanna

Chapter 2 - Roseanna Rosanna Catalina Graywood gracefully stepped off the knight bus into Hogsmeades station. Outside the weather was cool and crisp, rustic colour leaves were swiftly wafting in the atmosphere. The young girl smiled contently in her new surroundings, she thanked Stanley Shunpike politely, and gave him a galleon extra. 'Very kind o ya Miss!" he called after her 'Any time!" she replied and made her way into the village centre, which was crowded and congested with witch's and wizards of various ages. Rosanna observed the hustle and bustle in front of her, this is it she thought excitedly (perhaps a little nervously) new life, new home, new start. She lightly commenced weaving through the shopper's, making her way to the leaky cauldron. Inside, Rosanna was instantly warmed by the pub's cosy mood, she felt at ease putting aside her worry and anxiety. She unfastened her heavy black cloak and hung it on a near coat hanger and then the young girl requested Tom the landlord for a single room. "How long r yer staying fer miss?" Tom questioned in his gruff yet gentle dialect "For a year, I'm doing a bit of travelling before I go to the Ministry University" replied Rosanna, her navy eyes shining with enthusiasm "very good, like ter see someone with a bit a fire about tum, if need anything don't be afraid to ask, the lot roung here r a good bunch so don't you worry" "Oh I won't Tom, thank you very much" "And do yer have a name?" "It's Rosanna or Rose for short" "Nice ter meet yer lass! Good day ter ya, hope ya get settled in alrigh" Rose replied in her ready smile, she was exhausted from her long voyage and climbed the stairs and into her room for some much needed sleep. Tom observed the young girl carefully; she must be barely 18 although she had a very tall and willowy frame, yet her full navy eyes concealed youthfulness and exhilaration that anyone would have died to have. She appeared to be strikingly beautiful in an unusual away, steering her from stereotypical categories, her jet-black hair was sleek containing deep indigo tinges that were noticed when light gleamed upon them. The landlord developed a protective streak upon her, lovely and sinuous she appeared to be, he appeared to receive a discomforting thought involving his new tenant, like something was waiting for her to move in it's territory and pounce instantly. Rosanna dumped her belongings inside her spacious room, she instantly flumped on the large downy mattress and fell fast asleep, leaving her oblivious to the magical world that surrounded her. 


	3. Ill mannered meeting

Chapter 3 - Ill-mannered meeting  
  
Immediately Rosanna was awakened by the deafening noise of the pub underneath her feet. Creeping around the maroon curtains slightly, it was revealed to be a beautiful day. The sun glowed furiously in all his glory, and the leaves were full, ripe and bursting in colour. Roseanna was in need of a temporary occupation, so today was the day she would be visiting the Ministry of Magic. She wanted to make a good impression so she dressed decently and elegantly; donned in a cerulean bodice dress, which flowed down the length of her long legs, her hair was curled in lose tendrils accenting her indigo tints. 'Right all set?' she asked herself, smiling at her enchanted reflection. 'Go get them girl' the reflection beamed back at her. Roseanna made her way to the exit of the Leaky Cauldron, fifty or so pairs of eyes watched her in awe and wonder, however her attention was completely nothing, as she only had one thing on her mind today. 'Tom could I leave my room keys with you? I'm going to the Ministry today in order that I could get a job, I wont be back until about early evening is that ok?" the young girl enquired. 'That's fine me lass! An don't let them brutes scare yer, they're all bark but no bite especially that....' Tom quickly trailed off, as he knew he was rambling and keeping the woman's time. 'Thanks again for all your help Tom!' 'Any time lass, any time'  
  
Meanwhile at the ministry .... 'I need you to place this advertisement around the Ministry office, thank you very much!" commanded a very cool and pompous Lucius to a very intimidated and mousy receptionist. 'As you wish Lucius' she replied timidly 'Pardon me, but you will address me in a suitable and formal fashion as you are just a mere receptionist, so would you be so kind to refer to me as Mr Malfoy ' he replied sharply with his bitingly cold tone. 'Excuse me', began a soft voice, 'Hello my name is Roseanna Catilina Graywood' I have been directed here by the phone booth operator, could you tell me where I can find the Magical Earning and Working office?' The mousy receptionist beamed, 'Yes dear, the 3rd floor and it's the 4th door on your right' 'Thank you so much!" Roseanna commenced on her way, but stopped suddenly when a tall, stylishly fine-looking man blocked her way. 'Excuse me pleased I need to get past' Lucius Malfoy looked down at Rosanna in disgust, 'I believe Miss –who-ever you are, that you were the one who rudely interrupted my conversation that was taking place just now!" (a small disgraced sniff and tuh from mousy receptionist)  
  
'Define rude? Because as I heard before you weren't exactly Mr Polite were you SIR?' Rose sneered back sharply  
  
Malfoy felt a rupture of rage, the little bitch he thought she's supposed to be intimidated by me, if she wasn't so darn fuckable I would hex her into nothingness!  
  
'Watch your tongue girl, you wouldn't want to upset the wrong person, especially one so superior and important as myself' he whispered dangerously  
  
Rose scoffed 'Ha ! You?! Important?! I suggest you find a decent dictionary and look up the words pretentious and haughty' she began taking great, long strides away from Malfoy, in that moment she span round and said  
  
'Oh and for the record SIR, My name is Roseanna Catilina Graywood, and I believe this mindless and BORING little conversation has finished! GOOD DAY!" with that she left Malfoy utterly gob smacked and speechless. Around about 20 or so witches and wizards has observed this little spectacle, they started to question 'Who was that young women who stood up to Malfoy?' as no-one in their right mind would even get on the wrong side of him, as they knew of what unspeakable dealings he was part of. Malfoy was furious with temper, his once smoothed, flaxen locks has been whipped and splayed over his face "IF ANYONE WANTS TO BE HEXED INTO OBLIVION, KEEP ON STARING AT ME!!" almost at once, everyone rapidly began to move away from the scene and carry on with whatever that were doing.  
  
'She'll pay' Lucius thought bitterly,' no one debases me and gets away with it'. At that moment a sly smirk crawled on his attractive face 'Hmmm, she was looking for work wasn't she? And what is better than a pureblood showing her how to talk to people who are in high society, yes the lovely creature is perfect!'  
  
Lucius broke-away from his thoughts and commanded to the receptionist 'Forget my advertisement, my dear' he leered, 'It has been filled quite sufficiently, you will send me the credentials and the application of Miss Roseanna Catilana Graywood correct?" 'Yes Sir' replied the receptionist, bowing her head 'Good day'  
  
ROSEANNA POV Rose couldn't believe she would be talked to in such a disrespectful manner; her stubborn temper smouldered in thoughts of hatred and fury about that haughty, pretentious, pig- head of a man. She wondered how one could be so elegant and attractive and have the attitude of a common hog! 'Wait.. I don't believe it! I have considered HIM attractive?' argued her inner conscience 'Well he had the looks that most people would die for, tall, broad, lengthy platinum blonde hair, azure but steely eyes. All in all he was quite a dish!' Rose thought to herself  
  
'Oh come on Rose. Wake up!! The man is worthless, you will never see him or that malodorous attitude again, and therefore he isn't worth bothering about! The subject of Lucius Malfoy was forgotten, without more ado Roseanna ventured into every shop she could find and her shopping spree commenced!  
  
LUCIUS POV Malfoy surveyed Roseanna's application, supplied by the Ministry of Magic. He was somewhat impressed with her experiences and qualifications. She had currently graduated from Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizadry, excelled in ALL areas of magic in particular the specialised fields of Potions and Transfiguration.  
  
'Hmmmm', Lucius thought 'she will be useful after all ... very useful in fact. Potions? I wonder why old Severeus never told me about this enchanting woman? Probably wanted to keep her to all to his ugly, old self', he snickered.  
  
Reading on, he couldn't quite believe that she was an experienced dragon tamer from Sydney, Australia ('how very encouraging.. must have been where she adopted her fiery temper') And that she cared for hippogriffs ("Damn them creatures to hell!" Lucius spat mentally in revulsion) And a few months before she was a feral feline in the Muggle world (' Associating with Muggles? Blah!! Whatever the hell is feral feline? Hmmm I'll ask her to show me when we get shall we say... better acquainted? He motioned provocatively  
  
Finally Lucius was relieved when it was revealed that Rose was indeed a pureblood and that her family, blood/birth line was located in the Parisian realm of the fee bleue ville. Malfoy took off his darkly rimmed spectacles he smirked wickedly 'my dear girl I have some plans for you, I think we'll both have some pleasure with you being my... personal servant so to speak!) 


	4. New friends, New job, New enemies

Chapter 4- New friends, New Job.. New Enemies  
  
It was around midnight before Roseanna had returned to her room, despite the unpleasant meeting she had with Malfoy (readers- she doesn't know the name as yet) it had turned out to be an excellent day, venturing in all the shops and trying different garments on (which there were many!). She had finally bought a stunning black dress, which emphasized her graceful figure and without delay changed into it. She decided to explore the bars and nightclubs that Hogsmeade had to offer, the youthful girl spent the whole night dancing and chatting to some newly – made friends one of them was an old classmate one of which was extremely intelligent, witty and beautiful, it was none other than Hermione Granger. They promised to meet each other the day after, to catch up on old times and keep up to date on the juicy gossip. Roseanna bounded on to her bed and cheerfully sighed, 'I'll be happy here, I'm making friends already and hopefully soon I will find a good job!" she thought positively before falling into a deep slumber.  
  
The next morning, Roseanna was awoken by a scratching noise "Grrr!" she protested out loud 'Can I not have 1 decent night sleep here?" She looked over to the window and came across a beautiful and statuesque black owl, unlatching the shutter the owl stepped in. Rose stroked the owl's feathers lovingly, while it nipped her appreciatively. 'What do we have here my fine beauty?", The girl obtained the letter from the owls beak, she opened it excitedly as it was posted by the Magical Earnings and Workings office from the Ministry of Magic. She rapidly commenced reading the contents of the letter  
  
Dear Miss Graywood,  
First and foremost, we the Ministry welcome you to Hogsmeade and hope that you have a pleasant stay. Secondly, on behalf of the Ministry of Magic congratulations is at hand because have found a most suitable and challenging employment for you! You are to be working as a personal assistant (PA) to none other than the Honourable and brilliant Lucius Malfoy. He personally recommended you as a result of your high accomplishment in your former studies and somewhat unique experience and talent. He wishes to consult with you this evening at 7.00pm at the Malfoy Manor.  
  
Again congratulations and best of luck. Yours faithfully  
  
Violet Nimbet  
  
Head Secretary  
  
YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAH!!! Roseanna dropped the letter and jumped numerously up and down on the creaky bed, she was making such a racket that Tom had to come up and order her to keep the noise down.  
  
'I'm sorry Tom' said Rose apologetically 'its just --- well look --- see for yourself' she claimed gleefully, she had practically thrown the letters within the landlords face!  
  
Tom stared down in horror ' Oh no!' he thought ' Lucius Malfoy, peh! Honest and brilliant my eye!' His expression was stony and ashen, the chilling thought of that delicate, beautiful girl falling within the clutches of that demon, that monster.  
  
'What's wrong?' asked Roseanna naively, interrupting the thoughts of the troubled landlord.  
  
'Oh – er nothing lass! Just be careful! Because there are wizards that rip and break yer bones, until yer nought but a quiverin shell!"  
  
'Yeah ok' the girl shrugged away, Toms warning' I CAN look after myself you know! She added firmly 'Anyway, I'm very sorry about the commotion, but I will have to go now and meet a friend, Good day Tom!"  
  
Meanwhile... back in Malfoy Manor  
  
Lucius was waiting for his owl 'noir' to return, the handsome bird finally came back after a two-hour trip looking completely exhausted. 'Did she get the letter my pet?' he stroked his black feathers soothingly 'Hoot', the owl nipped Lucius' finger favourably, the owl looked at him expectantly for a treat. Malfoy chuckled and sighed, 'Here you are noir' he hurled a dead mouse to the purebred animal  
  
The girl was clay for him to mould to his devices (or so he thought), he would make her pay for addressing him so discourteously, and he would humiliate, use and mentally taunt her until she had admitted defeat. 


	5. Unexpected and Unpleasant revelations

Chapter 5 – Unexpected and Unpleasant revelations.  
  
Warning! – Adult themes ahead! ROSEANNA POV Rose was eagerly anticipating her meeting with Lucius Malfoy, as he was well esteemed and valued in the wizarding world, and apparently he was one the wealthiest pure – blooded wizards of all time. Tonight Rose donned a beautiful ruby bodice, which elegantly swept past her knees i.e. emphasised the length of her legs. She preferred to wear a paired of wine-coloured heals to reinforce her height as well as give her a sophisticated and mature image. A single red rose that captured her chic features held up her dark locks. One deep sigh later, and she then apparated herself the entrance of the Malfoy Mansion.  
  
LUCIUS POV  
  
6.55- the Graywood woman would be arriving. Malfoy stood there swivelling his goblet of brandy, waiting calmly, acting steadily. ROSEANNA POV 7.00pm – At the exact and expected time Roseanna Catilana Graywood had apparated to the entrance of Malfoy Manor, she felt edgy, and the manor was silent and isolated. She observed her surroundings, the night reflected the atmosphere, shady and distant, no stars decorated the dark sky. 'Maybe this is a mistake, I should go back' she said aloud to herself However, her inner conscious stepped in 'No you may not! How dare you! You are wasting this mans time, so young lady you will march yourself right into that manor right now!" 'OK' she was mentally scorched by inner voice her telling off. Roseanna briskly walked to the door and knocked (- well pounded) three times, she heard the tiny scuffling of feet, in which belonged to a diminutive house elf.  
  
'Good evening Miss, Me master is expecting yous, Please come this way!" it pronounced in its shrill voice  
  
The tiny house elf led her to another door 'He is expecting yous missie, best get in' its voice shrilled warningly Suddenly, a voice from inside the room 'ELF! Stop your whittering and bring in the girl!" Rose felt her heart stopped beating, she recognised that voice, it exactly matched the aristocratic and conceited tone of THAT man she met earlier on in the Ministry of Magic! 'Good evening, I believe we have had the pleasure of meeting before!' Malfoy began threateningly. Rose's mind commenced in a roller coaster of dread 'Oh shit! Oh Help! Its that man! ARGH I'm in his house.. I've been lured here under false pretences!'  
  
'You are Lucius Malfoy? The honoured and respected Lucius Malfoy? I don't believe that for one minute!' Rose alleged viciously  
  
'Well, well, well!" Lucius stalked slowly to the girl, each step closing the distant between them 'this little girl may have exceedingly high qualities, but unfortunately in etiquette and reverence you have the ability of a troll' he whispered dangerously low  
  
'Look who is talking!' Rose screamed absolutely outraged! Malfoy grabbed Rose by the shoulders and pinned her against his desk. 'Let go of me' said she, squirming and protesting under his weight, the man was dangerously close; she could smell some sort of strong liqueur on his breath.  
  
'Look LITTLE GIRL, you need to be taught a lesson, in obeying persons who are far more superior than you, this isn't a little Hogwarts game you know!"  
  
I'm enjoying this' Lucius thought perversely ' Gods, she is exquisite, stop it man! You are supposed to be terrifying not noticing your physical reactions by the movements of her body!'  
  
'Please let me go! I'm pretty sure this isn't part of the job description!' at that moment she whipped out her wand and conjured the first defence charm she could think of.  
  
'Not so fast my beauty!" Lucius bellowed 'ACCIO WAND!" leaving Roseanna defenceless. Malfoy placed his wand sharply underneath her chin 'IF – YOU – AS – SO- MUCH – AS – UTTER – A WORD – AGAINST –MY NAME – I WILL KILL YOU!"  
  
'You're a BARBARIAN!" Rose yelled 'And?' Lucius smirked in his aristocratic behaviour, 'on a final note my dear; you are to become my personal assistant so I DEMAND more admiration from yourself in the future. Do you understand?'  
  
'WHAT makes you think that I would be willing to work for you? You monster, you SLIMEBALL' Rose continued to struggle and fight underneath him, but his grip was too firm.  
  
'My dear, I have regret to inform on your opinion, not mine of course that you have signed a contract under oath' replied Lucius smug  
  
'THAT'S impossible! I never! 'Yes you did, remember that eventful day when we met my dear?' Malfoy stepped closer into the girls' slender form  
  
'Fuck you! I'm not your dear! You can fuck my dear!' Rose said, through gritted teeth  
  
Lucius smirked and caressed her hair 'Gods she smells gorgeous' 'With pleasure MY dear, but not tonight as I'm quite fatigued by tonight's vigorous excursions'  
  
Malfoy released his tight grip 'be here at 10.00 tomorrow morning sharp, we have much to do, oh breath one word of this incident I will have you disgraced in the name of wizardry!'  
  
Tear stained and distraught, Rose ran and apparated away from Malfoy Manor. 


	6. Trapped

Chapter 6 - Trapped  
  
ROSEANNA POV Roseanna came back to her room; she was utterly dishevelled and somewhat shaken with tonight's twisted actions. Slamming the crooked door behind her, she crumpled into a heap, and wept, she felt lost, frightened and completely trapped.  
  
Meanwhile... LUCIUS POV Lucius Malfoy didn't feel triumphant but cowardice. He paced round his study, irately interrogating himself. Was it right that he put the fear of God in her? He fought with his instincts until late evening, one part of Lucius despised the disrespectful wench yet, another part of him was besotted, infatuated, a striking young women standing up to THE Lucius Malfoy? He had to admit that her intellect matched his own, her courage and sharp tongue intrigued him, she was perfect....  
  
ROSEANNA POV  
  
Roseanna didn't receive much sleep that night; she tossed and turned while dreaming of the events that occurred on the previous night. In one of the more vivid dreams, she observed Malfoy donned in a long, black cloak approaching her slowly and steadily, he would then lift up her chin roughly to meet his own face and kiss her thoroughly with her responding equally deep and intense.... 'You are mine' he would selfishly whisper 'I'm yours' she would answer Her first reaction was revulsion for the elegant fiend, Roseanna cursed herself for her sudden stupidity, she had actually went to school with his son Draco Malfoy, however three years separated them as he was a senior. Roseanna could recall him as the pale, pointed face prat whom possibly slept with the entire female population at Hogwarts. Draco actually propositioned her in a lonely, abandoned classroom; obviously she blatantly refused and hexed him with the first defence mechanism she could think of. 'Like Father like son' she thought bitterly Roseanna had no choice, but to be actually employed by Malfoy, after all he was powerful and would not like to upset him again, as the consequences for her could be unspeakably dismal. .......................................................................................................  
  
At the Manor  
  
The recently employed PA arrived promptly at 10.00am, Malfoy was waiting with anticipation both anxiety and pleasure, he expected Roseanna to be panicky and frightened since their 'little' squabble; however she strode quickly towards him and flicked her wand within the proximity of his face. The young girl's tone was waspish and rather dangerous; 'If you ever threaten or touch me again MR Malfoy, I will kill you, you will soon learn that I'm not just a mere woman, and you will treat me with the respect I deserve! Do I make myself clear?' The Lord of the manor and his personal assistant glared fixedly at one another for a good few minutes. Finally Lucius softened his glare and signalled a small but significant nod. 'Well well, it appears I may have miscalculated you my dear and for that I apologise' he said sincerely, 'might I suggest a new beginning perhaps? A truce?' raising an eyebrow in a most charming fashion. However, this didn't flatter or persuade Rose one little bit! Her features were still severe and unforgiving; yet she lowered her wand and stated that she agreed. "Fine!" she declared 'Lets shake on it!" almost at once Lucius' masculine hand grasped Roseanna's, and nearly crushed her elongated fingers, it was then the young girl experienced a nauseating feeling at the pit of her stomach; but shrugged away as a sign of nervousness.  
  
"Excellent!" affirmed Lucius 'First and foremost congratulations is your behalf for receiving the position as my personal assistant, however you must believe for one minute that it is easy work, everything we do is confidential and information must not be spilt to anyone! Do you understand Miss Graywood?'  
  
Roseanna looked rather perplexed 'Mr Malfoy, what is it that you exactly do?' she structured question slowly and carefully, in order not to awake that vile temper of his.  
  
Malfoy smiled and replied silkily 'Good question, but I'm afraid it isn't your place to know. The fact is Miss Graywood that you work for me and I however, work for myself also' The young woman appeared even more perplexed; firstly she asked herself what did her occupation entail of and why Malfoy was being so secretive? Secondly, she was mildly surprised by his sudden change towards her, yet Roseanna couldn't trust him. She didn't trust anyone.  
  
'Anything else Miss Graywood? As we have a lot to do.' Lucius stated, instantly deterring Roseanna away from her thoughts  
  
'No, sir, not at all' she replied  
  
'Only house elves and my other associates address me as Sir, you may address me with my given name' stated Malfoy in confident and charming manner  
  
'I think Mr Malfoy would be quite sufficient if you don't mind.' Replied an equally confident Rose  
  
'If you insist Miss Graywood' Lucius insides fumed inside with anger and frustration. 'What the devil is wrong with her? She should be flattered that I'm allowing letting her use my given name? That woman is the most difficult and stubborn person I've come across... well at least she isn't a dunderhead like most. Lucius old boy you have your work cut for you.  
  
"Well let it begin' he said out loud 


	7. Let us begin

Chapter 7 –Let us begin  
  
Disclaimer – of chapters 2, 3,4,5,67. I own nothing except Roseanna and the plot.  
  
Everything belongs to JK Rowling.  
  
On with the story! Always fair devil  
  
Lucius led his personal assistant into a very dimly lit but alluring room. The colour of the room itself was a deep blood red that heightened the gothic atmosphere. Roseanna observed her surroundings in wonder; at the centre she observed two large cauldrons bubbling some kind of cobalt liquid. "This room, Miss Graywood is where I have produced some of my potent concoctions yet" Lucius smiled proudly as he drummed his fingers on the edge of one large cauldron. Rose shuddered slightly at Lucius' use of 'concoction', she asked herself further of what she was dealing with, years back when she was at a tender age of thirteen rumours circulated that Malfoy was an ex Death-eater yet, somehow he has re-gained his respectable reputation. 'Thank you O powerful Ministry of Magic, you were supposedly hunting out a job for me, and you've handed me within the hands of a psycho and possibly ex- Death eater!' She looked up and found Lucius gazing at her intently. He found it innately amusing as he read the girl's changing emotions of mystification into apprehension.  
  
"This is where we both will be devising the properties of the Invisible potion" said Lucius progressing swiftly, "as this will come in useful for the very near future ... well let us begin Miss Graywood"  
  
Instead of asking awkward questions, Roseanna set to work on the Invisibility potion. 'Just wait and see Rosie, his intentions might be for good' her thoughts reassured her, 'Do your own research about him'  
  
........................................................................................................... 4 hours later  
  
The invisibility potion was more or less completed; it just needed to be simmered overnight and stored at exactly 0C, in order for its effects to work. During the fours hours, Roseanna showed Malfoy her abilities and her special talent for potions; she was able to produce the draught without his help or his unwanted attention (or so she thought). The girl couldn't help but dislike him; she would work for this intelligent man however she didn't or couldn't forget about the night he attacked her. Lucius found Roseanna's work highly commendable and accurate; he admired her independence and concentration. He would often stray from his work to observe the young assistant while working; her bright eyes captured his attention, the way they lit in enjoyment and eagerness when she was concentrating on the potion. These dazzling and intense eyes never strayed i.e. to look at their superior, consequently leaving Lucius quite taken aback and rather disappointed. The lustrous man had to remind himself that she was here for professional reasons not pleasure, which was rather unlike the other women is his past, as they were there for his primitive satisfaction. Lucius reflected on his grim and long-winding marriage with Narcissa, clearly at the very beginning, the relationship was lustrous and fervent, yet it lacked emotional and spiritual love. Both tolerated each others company for a short time then, Narcissa would usually travel the globe with her acquaintances of high society leaving Lucius Malfoy home alone, and that is the way they both liked it.  
  
"Mr Malfoy, not meaning to be rude but are you using me to do your dirty work?" the soft voice of his personal assistant interrupted his thinking, Malfoy looked at her, "I mean that the invisibility draught is a very complex potion to master, and is only used when it is really needed, so tell me Mr Malfoy? Why am I making this draft?" again Malfoy gazed over the form of Roseanna, she appeared demanding and uncompromising with hands on her slender hips. The man felt his temper rising and pinched the bridge of his aristocratic nose "What –did- I – say – before- about- minding – your – OWN –BUSINESS WOMEN!", bellowed Lucius , very abruptly and loudly.  
  
"IT IS MY BUSINESS! HOW DARE YOU CONSIDER THAT I'M YOUR LITTLE LAP DOG AND BELIEVE THAT I WILL MANUFACTURE ALL YOUR MUCKY DEALINGS!" Roseanna replied with equal muster, "I'm out of this death-eater shag pad you call home MR Malfoy, I hope you get caught and rot in Azkaban and then in Hell! Goodbye!", She grabbed her cloak and commenced walking out of the potions lab. Lucius was absolutely dumbfounded instantaneously; he made a grab for her black cloak and spun her around so that she can face him, realising the fact that both of them were within very close proximities of one another. 'Listen and listen well my dear' Lucius said, his eyes flashing dangerously 'You don't want to tamper with dealings that are over your limit, the only information you need to require is that YOU work for ME!"  
  
"Well I used to work for you" Rosanna replied coolly "I'm sorry my dear, you don't seem to understand that you cannot leave without my dismissing you" Malfoy smirked in his usual manner "Well dismiss me then! Remember I'm just a lwittle girl, who can't understand anything and think that evwerythins just a game!" teased Roseanna. "Why would you want to hire some one like that?"  
  
"Because of your talents and capabilities, I could aid you how to use them wisely Roseanna" said Lucius gently  
  
"Oh really?" the young women pressed further "To do what? Grovel to you and your pitiless Master? I think not! If you haven't noticed Mr Malfoy, I have my own mind and trust no-one!"  
  
Lucius chose to ignore her continuous argument, 'you will work for me Roseanna; I will have no more of this childish banter. I promise, that you will find out everything you need to know, providing that the standards of your works is high"  
  
The young women was completely gob smacked, 'Fine! But it doesn't mean I have to like you do I"  
  
'Your choice" Lucius replied calmly, outwardly unaffected by the frostiness in her tone, yet inwardly he thought 'you may not choose to like me Roseanna but I will make you love me" 'Oh I forgot to ask you Roseanna? What house were you sorted in, during your duration at Hogwarts?"  
  
"Ravenclaw" she stated "The hat said I was clever, however I was too nice to be sorted into Slytherin" Lucius smirked at her dry wit  
  
"You could have fooled me, I indeed presumed Slytherin" again smirking at his own humour  
  
Roseanna could help flicker a smile in Lucius' direction "Indeed? Well Mr Malfoy what is next on the agenda?" This statement from her caught Lucius completely off guard 'Well if I had my way dear ,you wouldn't even insist on asking" he thought crudely "Please produce an account of the invisibility draught and then construct a research on that liquid over there (pointing to the cobalt elixir) listing its properties and functions by tomorrow, 10.00pm at the latest" Roseanna sighed heavily "Yes Mr Malfoy" 


	8. Dancing into the fire

Chapter 8 – Dancing into the fire  
  
I own nothing except Roseanna, Fee bleue ville, Vito, Ariel, Speed and the plot. Everything else belongs to JK Rowling Please RR – Just to let me know what you guy's thinks and how I can improve it. PS – Very long but useful chapter ahead

_Flashback Parisian Realm – Fee bleue ville_

_ A young girl, approximately aged sixteen stretched out the length of her long arms and yawned fully, she then flumped back beneath the fluffy blankets of her stately sized bed. In four achingly long weeks, she would be returning to Hogwarts, the place that she dearly loved and felt safe and secure behind its rough yet enchanting walls. The girl despised her majestic but snobbish mansion; indeed it was luxurious but the greed for power and darkness intoxicated every corridor and every doorway. Sometime in the near future the girl will leave this shadowy decadence behind, and enter a life and reality that will be her very own... or so she hoped at least.  
  
"Roseanna!" a sickly sweet voice entered her chambers; "You are expected in the lounge within half an hour" a head full of raven tendrils peered at the door, her green eyes pierced disapprovingly "Don't be late this time my dear, for this will decide the ultimate moment in your life!"  
  
Roseanna groaned outwardly, she was relieved that infuriating mother of hers was out of sight. "What does she want this time?" she asked herself  
  
.................................................................................................................. Half an hour later Main Lounge Roseanna waited by the door, she was shivering out of coldness and anticipation. She toyed with her dark locks nervously, at the same time actually concerned about the meeting, her parents NEVER wanted to see her, unless they wanted to punish her and patronise about her sorting ceremony six years ago. All of her family ancestors were categorised into Slytherin, Roseanna was the only family member that was assorted into Ravenclaw. Inside, the young girl heard the brusque tone of her father beckoning her into the room. Roseanna observed the raven-haired women and the stern-face man in front of her; as usual they perused their daughter with utter displeasure. "You wished to see me Father" commenced Rose, whom winced at both of her parents with equal displeasure.  
  
"That is correct" Vito stated, "Roseanna Catalina Graywood you have discontented your mother and myself, many times too often"  
  
Rose was innately fuming, how dare could he say that? As normal she said nothing and again suffered in silence. "However we can indeed forget everything and start anew, as long as you obey and proceed with this particular.. erm... shall we say.. Pronouncement that both I and Ariel have arranged"  
  
Rose stared at her father in both curiosity and uncertainty; part of her wanted to make her parents proud, yet another bawled in rebellion and tore away that emotion. "What pronouncement would this be father?" answered the young girl, in a gritted smile. "It has been arranged that after your two final academic years at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, (Rose mentally rolled her eyes, exactly when was her father getting to the point) that you will be betrothed to the very wealthy and extremely influential Pierre de' luc" For once in his bitter life, Vito actually beamed at his daughter, it was if he purposely made this decision in order to get rid of her.  
  
Roseanna's eyes literally popped out of her head with rage "Did I HEAR you correctly father?" "Yes it's rather wonderful isn't it?" Vito said in the most pompous fashion, "And the fact that Pierre actually chose YOU was really startling, I mean you haven't got the most credential reputation have you my dear?"  
  
Roseanna was practically full to brim with 16 years of pent up hatred and anger, "How dare you!" she growled, "I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR ARROGANT WASTE OF SPACE, GOOD NOTHING GARBAGE THAT SPEWS OUT OF YOUR MOUTH EVERYTIME YOU OPEN IT! YOU ARE FUCKING SCUM VITO! YOU'RE THE FUCKING BASTARD THAT HIDE BEHINDS A SUPPOSED GOOD NAME AND THEN COMES HOME AND BEATS THE SHIT OF HIS WIFE!" Both Ariel and Vito were infuriated with their daughter's truthful outburst. "GET OUT OF MY SIGHT FILTH!" bellowed Vito "DON'T WORRY, I'M FUCKING GOING! I WOULD RATHER DIE THAN COME BACK TO THIS HELL HOLE!", with that Rose slammed the door closed, that was the last time she ever saw the entrance of Graywood Hall.  
  
End of Flashback ._..................................................................................................... 8.00pm Roseanna opened her eyes, and found that she had been dozing over the research collected earlier that day, her thoughts returned to that very memorable year when she was 16, she could actually feel the exhilarated of freedom running through her veins. It was the getaway that truly introduced to who she really was. Roseanna remembered the blissful, summer holiday that took place after, she stayed in a little haven called Crystal valley located somewhere in North of England, where she worked an as entertainer aka 'The feral felines', she found friends who truly loved and cared for her yet; most of all she reminisced about the warm, sizzling nights that she spent on the beach with Speed. Roseanna winced and her heart ached by the sound of that name, her mind forced her to move onto more important matters more specifically: her research.

The cobalt elixir has proved to be very interesting, but the same time extremely tempting, she thought it was very useful indeed to both her and Lucius Malfoy.

Lucius Malfoy made her work to the best of her ability, and she was doing this. Roseanna was still undecided of this man; he was certainly honourable and could always have a healthy debate with him, yet his hot temper was vile and intolerable. Still, she unconsciously blushed when thinking about him this was because; he was undeniably gorgeous and always seemed to credit her work when needed. Roseanna felt the desire to get closer to him but that would be impossibility, for the reason that Malfoy only conceded her as his employer, and wouldn't be all interested in her romantically. _'Hell man woman! He is married, to a beautiful blonde goddess no less! It is disgusting that you have taking a fancy to your employer – not to mention ex-death eater!' _Outwardly, Roseanna was appalled with herself, yet inwardly she couldn't contain her curiosity. .................................................................................................................. 8.00pm at Malfoy Manor

Let me go

You come in my dreams

You pulsate my veins

Am I going insane?

I want you

But you're not real!

Why! Leave me be!

You know I want you

Need you

Feel you

But I cant

. I'm stuck

In my safe xistance, securely miserable

Nights are the only time I venture and escape

To you

You grip and ache

Do you want me!

Do you want me!

Do you want me!

I star and glow in golden silence

Where it's cold and unfeeling

Numb

Numb

Numb

I don't feel your noise

But your touch

Kiss me again

Own me with your bruises

Make them deep and permanent

They are a memoir Of when I go back to morning

I can't and I won't

Take me away

I cannot wait

To get away from here.

Lucius relentlessly felt that he was constantly waiting for HER, blast! He couldn't remove her from his head! _'She will be here in three hours! Calm yourself down man!' _He felt his temper rising which fueled his aggravation, in which he thrown the goblet he was presently holding, and it smashed against the wall. "ELF!" he barked, in a matter of seconds the little scrawny house elf emerged into the study.

"Yous called me master" it said in its shrill little voice

"CLEAN UP NOW!", Elf immediately set to work, leaving the wall clean and untarnished like it was before the goblet and its contents collided.  
  
'Lucius Malfoy apologise to Elf this instant!" called a dulcet voice. Lucius turned round and observed his personal assistant with disclosure.

'Miss Graywood, I wasn't expecting the pleasure of your company till ten o clock"  
  
"Well I'm here now Mr Malfoy, so I'll give you an account of my research but firstly, I insist you apologise to ELF" Roseanna smiled and looked down at the minute creature that stood beside her, sobbing.  
  
"Fine! ELF I apologise, have five minutes off!" "Thank you Master!" she squeaked and exited the room.  
  
Lucius stared unwaveringly at Roseanna "Happy?"  
  
"Yes thank you!", "Lets begin shall we?" she questioned him cheerfully


	9. The Elixir of Memiors

Chapter 9 – The Elixir of memoirs Disclaimer – I owe nothing except Roseanna and the plot. Everything else belongs to JK Rowling  
  
Firstly – I made a mistake about the age gap between Roseanna and the other Hogwarts crew. There are 3 years between them not 2.  
  
Secondly – many thanks to my first reviewers Tahlia Malfoy and canihavea -soda, I truly appreciate and value your comments. I love writing and I'm glad you are enjoying the story so far. I'm sorry about the paragraphing; it's just because I wrote the story on word and then when you load it, the paragraphs etc get all crushed together. Further apologies, author will make amends to this!  
  
On with the story! Always Fairdeviln1!  
  
"The Elixir of memoirs is indeed a very intricate and multifarious potion to brew," stated Lucius' young assistant, "What personally attracts me into creating this potion is that, the elements and ingredients themselves aren't somewhat complicated, it is the personal memory or memoir added by the specific witch or wizard. The elixir then enables them to revisit their memoir time and time again allowing he or she to relive the events and perhaps altering them, however this can be extremely treacherous therefore; the memoir has to be treated with caution"  
  
Once again Roseanna had successfully astounded Lucius Malfoy, he had never in his entire working life come across a witch whom was so intellectual, as well as passionate about her talent. Throughout her presentation, Malfoy assessed her mentally; she was clear and succinct and addressed the subject expertly. Once her presentation ended, she assembled herself opposite her employer. Lucius observed her apprehension and inquisitiveness, clearly etched over her gorgeous features, after a couple of excruciating moments he began to speak.  
  
"I can honestly declare Miss Graywood" purposely speaking in a slow and stern voice, (in order to tease and worry Roseanna further) "That was the most excellent and thoroughly delved into account I've ever heard!"  
  
Roseanna beamed and laughed out loud, "Thank you Lucius, I mean Mr Malfoy, I actually enjoyed the analysis of this potion and I could relate to it personally"  
  
Lucius returned the smile_, 'Gods she's so delicious when she smiles and she called me Lucius! What is she doing to me?_' "What do you mean when you can relate to it personally Roseanna?" he inquired questioningly  
  
Roseanna inwardly tingled with delight '_God, its like he drowned my name in honey... Rosie for crying out loud get a grip you horny virgin!" _leaving this image, she spoke rather snappishly "Well it's a personal memoir isn't it? To put it frankly Mr Malfoy it has nothing to do with you!"  
  
Lucius has appeared to touch a nerve and clearly Roseanna didn't like it.  
  
"What memory is this Miss Graywood" again probing further in his silky tone "Nothing that YOU should be concerned about Mr Malfoy!" declared Roseanna warningly  
  
"I believe a proposition is in order. If you share your memoir with me Roseanna, it will not be just be confidential but you will be given information that you have insistently solicited for a lengthy amount of time" said Malfoy persuasively  
  
"Why do you want to know Mr Malfoy?" she answered defensively  
  
'_Yes Lucius why do you want to know? Is it that you want lure her into your maze of deceit and trickery and then fuck her? Or do you actually care? Blast! It's both isn't it? Coward!" _"For starters it was originally MY potion and secondly, why would a young witch like yourself would actually use this elixir, like you correctly stated Roseanna, the memoir has to be poignant and intricate otherwise the draught wouldn't work" he concluded smugly  
  
Roseanna reluctantly agreed with Malfoy, she realised that quarrelling was no good because in the end, arguments just humoured him, as well as making her look like an idiot. Nevertheless, she despised his bribing and scheming intelligence but at the same time, she wasn't in the least bit surprised because; after all he was a businessman  
  
After her decision making, Roseanna agreed to comply with Malfoy's suggestion. However she wasn't naïve, so she ordered Malfoy to come clean with his secrets first.  
  
Malfoy was again surprised at his clever assistant, it was evident that his strong influence was creating a potential and conniving businesswomen. "If I have to be totally honest Roseanna, the invisibility potion will be coming in very handy for us in the very near future"  
  
Roseanna's navy eyes widened in panic "Excuse me? I wasn't aware that I was participating in your death eater plans!" obviously the young girl was shocked by the cool but effective words spoken from Lucius Malfoy.  
  
Malfoy could feel his temper flaring; "Could you not jump to conclusions Roseanna?" he was aggravated by her constant stubbornness, which was beginning to give him a headache.  
  
"Forgive me Lucius, but you are being rather vague. Just spit it out!" Roseanna exclaimed  
  
"Fine!" replied Lucius, feeling very drained and defeated "There is an object that Lord Voldemort seeks, within his possession it will enable him to strengthen his power tenfold"  
  
"Where is this object?" Rose could visibly see that Malfoy was losing patience with her; still she found it quite comical  
  
"Gringotts" Lucius responded exhaustively

"Oh so we have to go there and use the invisibility draft to retrieve the object" Rose finalised "Good plan!" she gazed at Lucius and smiled.  
  
Lucius groaned inwardly '_She is really asking for a good fuck, stop smiling for both our sakes_"  
  
"Now ... Elixir of Memoirs.... Do tell?" inquired Lucius in a staccato form  
  
Roseanna took one deep breath and confessed everything, of how she ran away from her pureblood family to escape an arranged marriage, and how this led to leading a life in the muggle world, how she found friends and love that torn her heart to pieces.  
  
Lucius listened to Roseanna in a very co – operative manner, he appeared concerned and very tentative. Instinctively, he sneered at any potential love interest i.e. ex boyfriend Speed, he loathed the mud blood for just associating with Roseanna and despised the scum further for actually cheating on her. Lucius growled when Speed was mentioned '_I might have to pay this man-whore a visit; Roseanna is mine, God why am I being so possessive? Because she is your assistant... therefore she is yours!"  
  
_"Why do you insist on keeping this memoir if it pains you so Miss Graywood" Lucius asked soothingly  
  
"It comforts me" she respond simply, "In many respects it's the best thing that ever happened to me, Speed was the only one that loved me"  
  
It was this moment where Lucius desired to kiss her fervently, touch her, caress her, and wipe out every memory of that bastard. On the other hand, he was getting increasingly riled by the minute ... because of her presence. Was it the fact that she didn't melt like jelly in his presence like other women? In fact she was completely opposite, tough, emancipated and intimidating.  
  
They sat in comfortable stillness, after a while Lucius arose from his seat and announced, "What goes round, comes round eventually. Ill makes sure of that Roseanna" intently gazing at her, making sure she understood his implications  
  
"Thank you again Lucius, I'll see you tomorrow then?" Roseanna was only beginning to aware it was late at night  
  
"One more thing Roseanna! What is a 'feral feline?" arching his eyebrows seductively

"You'll see Mr Malfoy. Good night" Roseanna purposely lingered over his tall form, leaving him utterly perplexed and frustrated, consequently after her leave, he took a long and very cold shower.


	10. Home truths

Chapter ten – Home truths  
  
Disclaimer – I owe nothing except Roseanna and the plot. Everything else belongs to JK Rowling.  
  
Tahlia Malfoy – Thanks sooooooooo much, I love Lucius' character, but beware he isn't as nice as he seems.  
  
Canihavea – soda – There will be lots of tension between Roseanna and Lucius because that's what's makes their relationship burn (excuse the cliché). Thank you for your comments.  
  
To the other readers, PLSE, PLSE, PLSE RR, I'm dying to here what you guyz think! PS – Roseanna began working for Malfoy around about late August  
  
On with the story. Always Fair deviln1 .....................................................................................................  
  
It had been precisely four months since Roseanna was employed as Lucius Malfoy's personal assistant within these months; Lucius had provided her with a large and extremely spacious chamber, the chamber itself was bare which indicated that Roseanna could do whatever she pleased with the room. She decorated her chamber in gorgeous shades of blue that would change occasionally, depending on what type of emotion the personal assistant was feeling. The fixtures and furniture also altered to match the aides and requirements of Roseanna's needs i.e. if she wanted a quiet place to study; a cosy armchair was present. Today though, the chamber was an equivalent to the bookshop in Diagon alley however, a combination of rock and punk music, floated whimsically through the air.

Roseanna swayed and sang to their commanding and passionate _beats "In the bitter of the dark, sunk in your velvet, praying this would never end", _whilst attempting to come across 'Most potente potions' on the highest shelf.

"Where the bloody hell is this book?" said Rosanna, questioning herself out loud. _"Just like romantic verses, just like a joyous end, just like a memory it twists me, just like romantic verses just like a joyous end, ennnn en ennn en ennnd twisted"_

She hummed in sync with the singer, really enjoying herself. Unknown to Roseanna, Lucius Malfoy was nearing to the front door of her chamber; he was going to ask well, authoritatively tell her to turn that maddening clamour down (as he had been listening to its insufferable drone through most of the day).

He gaped at her trim form leaning over the ladder she was perfection; Malfoy noted that she donned a figure hugging black dress just above her knees. The outfit was simple but stylish yet, it teased his imagination for, there was nothing revealing her body apart from her silky neck and long legs, today her raven hair was in ringlets, thick tresses cascading down to her lower back, the man groaned inwardly. He watched her swaying to those now harmonious words that seemed to be sung by a nightingale, instead of a hard and heavy punk band.

Meanwhile, Roseanna finally located 'Most potente potions', 'Yay! I've found it at long last!" she claimed youthfully and gladly, in which she continued singing "_You land as lightly as the new snow cinematic, onto the melting boy and melt away... Bathed in your radiance I MEEEEELLLLT!" _She pelted at the top of her lungs, at the same time her choice of music and actions increasingly transfixed Lucius Malfoy.

He wanted all of her. He needed to require her lustfully and now! The song had ended; the first thing Roseanna noticed was how consciously high up she was. 'Gods, how come I didn't notice that the book shelf is as towering as a muggle house?' she innately considered, making her feel unsteady and woozy.  
  
While she was doing her little performance, Lucius had quietly slinked up to the books shelves, and to the oblivious Miss Graywood, in order to get a better view, and to inform of how high up she was.  
  
"ROSEANNA CATELINA GRAYWOOD!, GET DOWN AT ONCE BEFORE YOU BREAK YOUR NECK YOU SILLY GIRL!", Roseanna jumped, the volume of Malfoy's bellow, causing her to stumble and fall onto to him.  
  
Lucius gracefully caught his young assistant between her underarms and the beginnings of her ribcage; he could feel her heart jolting, her breathed hitched in relief. Slowly, he eased her frame onto his; both assistant and lord of the manor become aware of how deep and slow their breathing became.

Roseanna wasn't aware of her hands travelling their way to the centre of Lucius' broad chest, while Lucius slowly began to trace the curvature of her hips and waist, the silence was agonizingly still with arousing thoughts and desires, until both person couldn't take it no more.

They kissed feverishly and possessively each embrace became increasingly commanding and fervent. Their bodies writhe and bucked against one another, Lucius pressed into Roseanna further, making her feel the effect that she was having on him, making her moan and mould into him further in the process. However her mind contradicted, her body's primitive needs _'No Rosie! Remember Speed he used you! Lucius is using you he doesn't love you. Remember you are still pure and he isn't worthy, not one bit! End it! End it NOW!" _as if on cue, Roseanna pushed Lucius away. She panted heavily, 'No more Lucius! I won't let you hurt me!",

Lucius ignored her protests as if he couldn't hear them. Instead, he kissed her harder and pulled her tighter, making Roseanna overlook her doubts and began to writhe against his arousal once more.

'No! Stop it, this isn't right!" said Roseanna firmly, once more pushing Lucius away from her, "I'm not going to get used again Lucius, it hurt enough the first time", with that she turned and exited her chamber brusquely.  
  
Lucius was left alone in the centre of Roseanna's chamber he closed his eyes and observed their lustrous act of only a few moments ago he was still very much aroused and ever more aggravated.

............................................................................................................................................  
  
'Luuuuuuucius!" wailed a high-pitched feminine voice. Lucius flinched openly; he was familiar with that patronising tone _'Narcissa'_ he frowned darkly. He sauntered across to the main hall to greet her presence.  
  
'Lucius darling' a blonde, statuesque glided gracefully over to her husband, kissing him once on each cheek.  
  
'Narcissa' he nodded civilly, 'I thought you were in France with your.... Friends" he managed to answer _'Gods why did I ever marry this spoilt little bitch?'  
_  
'I was, but I won't be staying long, just come back to pick up some garments and then I'm going' Narcissa spoke clearly.  
  
Lucius was relieved_, 'Fantastic! I can't spend 5 minutes in the presence of my own wife, whose mentality is as deep as a puddle' _'Where are we going to this time then?" asked Lucius, his voice absolutely dripping with sarcasm.  
  
"Well," continued Narcissa, as if she hadn't even heard a word that Lucius said, "Melanie, Leila and I are going back to France for a few days, and then just travelling wherever our feet takes us!" she claimed excitedly  
  
'Good' Lucius nodded, _'spending all my earnings. Why did I marry her? We don't love each other!"  
  
_Another female entered the main hall; it was Roseanna, personal assistant to the honourable and influential Lucius Malfoy. He acknowledged her presence, he attempted to catch her eye, but he was unsuccessful, he was well aware of how gorgeously flushed her cheeks were.

On the other hand, Narcissa eyed the dark beauty with jealousy, she managed to strain inquiringly "Who, may I ask is this girl Lucius?", Narcissa's eyes bored into Roseanna's, the blonde woman glared in hatred, her fresh and youthful features, the way Lucius admiringly gazed at her.  
  
"Narcissa, I would like to introduce Roseanna Catalina Graywood my personal assistant of four months now, she's highly gifted in potions, in which she concocted her own potion merely yesterday" He announced proudly  
  
'Charming, I sure she has MANY talents in which you can divuluge into Lucius" she replied flatly, Roseanna recognised Narcissa's immediate dislike of her.  
  
"Nice to meet you Mrs Malfoy" said Rose courteously  
  
"Please dear, just Narcissa, Mrs Malfoy is rather inappropriate, Lucius and I are married for social reasons, not because we are in love" said Narcissa, in the most condescending voice she could muster, 'Well I must go Lucius, and leave you and Miss Graywood to work very hard, both of you look merely exhausted!", sensing the sweltering attraction between her husband and his assistant, she then apparated.  
  
......................................................................................................

Draco Malfoy was assembling to the Malfoy Manor in a smarmy fashion, he opened the grand oak doors, and was instantly greeted with his father and an absolutely ravishing young women.  
  
"Good day Father, I trust you are well?" asked Draco

"Yes, Draco most satisfactorily how is er.... Business?"

"Brilliant" said Draco airily, "I need to discuss a private matter in your studies"

"Very well, lets go shall we?" added Lucius hastily, as he observed his sons interest with his personal assistant.

"Wait a minute Father, you haven't even introduced me to this fine looking creature" eyeing Roseanna perversely

Roseanna glanced at Draco with obvious dislike, "Surely you remember me Draco? We used to go to school together and how you propositioned me in an old, abandoned classroom?" she and Lucius smirked at his discomfort  
  
_'She doesn't take any rubbish? Does she Lucius old boy?_

"Come Draco, like you said we have business to attend to", the two blonde men began to leave the main hall, leaving Roseanna very much alone.  
  
Thanks Plse rr! Song – Celluliod Dream by AFI


	11. Break in! Fall in!

Chapter 11 – Fall in! Break in!  
  
Discliamer – I own nothing except Roseanna and the plot. Everything else belongs to JK Rowling.  
  
Vik – How is my fellow Slytherin today? We must go and see Harry P 3 sometime plsssse? Thanks for reading my story and I will see you at work where I can tell you more bout the storyline!  
  
Tahlia Malfoy – Thank you ever so much you are so my faithful reader! Some of the plot i.e. Crystal valley, feral felines and Speed are inspired from personal experience, however names have changed to protect identities.  
  
To the rest of you, plssssssssssssse RR, I would be really grateful! Got to go because Uncle Kracker is playing!!!  
  
On with the story! Always Fair deviln1  
  
Lucius closed the door to his main study and ushered his only son to sit down. The older man surveyed his son with compassion, as he foreseen a younger version of himself in which he regretted. Draco was once a carefree, untroubled child whom was totally unconscious of what dour and depressing future prospects lay ahead for him. The continuous hounding and pressurizing from Lucius, transformed Draco into a power hungry and self- conceited man, as well as an echoed image of his father.  
  
Lucius sat down before his son surveying him in a probing fashion, "You wanted to discuss something Draco?"  
  
"That is correct Father," he stated in a matter-of-fact-tone, "As you are fully aware the dark lord seeks help in retrieving the muscaii-omnipotai article, he has presented myself with this gratifying task, it will prove my eternal devotion and allegiance to not only him – but to you", the younger Malfoy grinned hopefully at Lucius with the intentions of making him fill up with pride.  
  
It was this point, the older man swept into a state of nausea, just what how much had he corrupted his son? If Draco didn't succeed in the task Lord Voldemort will certainly kill him! _'He will not get that article! I'll make sure of that! It is my position to destroy it, if Voldemort gets his grimy claws on it, there would be no wizarding world left! The man is insane and Draco is completely oblivious!" _calculated Lucius  
  
"Something the matter Father?" Draco inquired, running a hand through his platinum blond locks  
  
"No son!" Lucius announced abruptly, at once he roughly grabbed Draco's shoulders and shook them forcefully, "Just think about what you are getting into boy! Choose the right path; don't do what I did, that is falling into a trap that you can't get out of! You are gambling with your life son!"  
  
"I KNOW what I'm doing Father!" drawled Draco, totally unaffected by the wise words of his Father  
  
"Fine your choice! However, as we are former members of Slytherin house you and I both possess qualities, the scheming ability, ruthlessness and cunning. USE these qualities Draco and it will be then when I'm proud of you"  
  
Draco heart sank with disappointment _'what do I have to do in order that my father will give me SOME credit. I've never as so got a haughty well done!' _blaring his feelings wordlessly "I'm just following your lead Father" replied Draco, whom appeared extremely ignorant and bored to Malfoy Senior  
  
"Anything else my son?"  
  
"Yes there is actually, I didn't catch the name of that sexy bitch in the main hall?" Draco said bluntly, impervious of his crude reference  
  
"Excuse, I will not permit you to address my personal assistant in that fashion. Her name is Roseanna Catalina Graywood and you stay away from her" Lucius cautioned, innately groaning in longing at the pure mention of her.  
  
"Personal assistant eh? Does she service well then father?" he wiggled his eyebrows lavishly  
  
"Draco!" bellowed Lucius, outraged at his son's crude intentions towards Roseanna  
  
"What's the matter father? You haven't got a soft spot for the English Rose have you?"  
  
"How preposterous!"  
  
"Well I'm going to fuck her, she give in to the Malfoy wit, charm and good looks you'll see" Draco declared big headedly  
  
"You will do NO such thing! Do you hear me? She is mi – I mean MY employee! Now get out of my sight you filthy little half wit!" Lucius hollowed waspishly Draco didn't need to be told twice and immediately exited Malfoy Manor, by the use of floo powder.  
  
The Lord of the Manor was alone once again this was the period where contemplation crept into his head however, this time feelings of reflection were suppressed.  
  
_Meanwhile......  
  
_Roseanna could do anything but contain her feelings she paced speedily through her endless chambers (this her chamber had transformed itself into an incessant Labyrinth). What had just happened to her? What had she just done? "Lucius Malfoy?" Roseanna shrilly shouted out loud, the pitch of her voice bounced and ricocheted round the perimeter of the maze.

At least a thousand images barged in her mind at once will she get sacked? Or worse, Malfoy could sue her for sexual harassment and get her banished from the wizarding world!

'_Roseanna, it takes two to kiss sweetie!_' her inner voice trying to reassure her '_Anyway' _inner Rose continued '_I don't exactly recall you initiating the kiss it was him, he willingly and continuingly stuck his tongue down your throat – Gosh he's a good kisser, better than Speed' _Rose mused reminiscently, her heart fluttered profoundly whenever she replayed the heated scene in her head, she desired to taste him, touch him again, feel the way she moulded into his body, even though Roseanna was still sexually pure she wanted ALL of Lucius Malfoy and not just for temporary; but for permanent.

The young women knew this yearning notion was forbidding, _'He is married for Gods sake, it maybe a loveless one but he's still a taken man!! Nevertheless, why do you always fall too soon you silly idiot? You're still not over the last bastard!'_ Roseanna innately fumed

_'No! Not this time, Roseanna, not ANY time! You promised yourself that you would protect your heart! Keep away from Lucius Malfoy if you don't want your emotions toyed with!' _her inner voice boomed _'It is imperative that you do so, by all means respect him in a professional manner but that's all'  
  
_Roseanna could hear elegant footsteps behind her, stepping closer and narrowing the space between them, she shuddered outwardly because she knew exactly whom them footsteps belonged to.  
  
"Roseanna", instigated the aristocratic voice of Lucius Malfoy, "It is time", he both serious but thoughtful  
  
"Time for what?" She blurted anxiously, still within her emotions  
  
Malfoy raised his eyebrows "What have we been preparing for the last four months my dear?" he replied condescendingly  
  
"Gringotts bank" muttered Roseanna, feeling like an insolent child  
  
"The preparation must be complete by 4.00pm, we're apparating at 5.00pm" he noted  
  
Roseanna nodded affirmatively while taking in his form he wore a knee length armada overcoat with a dark shirt underneath it; his fitted black knee- length boots had drawn her attention to his masculine sculptured legs hidden underneath his trousers. She had also noticed his platinum locks were tied back with an azure band, drawing concentration to his handsome yet mannish features, making the young women shudder once more.  
  
Malfoy felt Roseanna's discomfort round him, he wanted nothing more than to kiss her repeatedly yet he felt rejected by her. Roseanna indicated by her abrupt and hasty manner that she wanted nothing more to do with him so he casually took his leave.  
  
Lucius had never personally experience rejection in past cases; he always cast off the unneeded women or whores because their services were no longer useful to him. This time though, this girl no, women had made him feel inferior and unwanted how can this be?  
  
........................................................................................................

5.00pm – Malfoy Manor – Main hall

The preparation was all set; all that was left to do was that Lucius needed to imbibe the invisibility draught, which made him invisible for approximately two hours. Roseanna was nervous yet adrenaline pumped readily inside her veins, after all she wasn't actually the one who salvaging the muscaii omnipotai article, it was Lucius after all, she was in the position of causing a harmless distraction i.e. obtaining some galleons from her safe that was coincidently on the same floor.  
  
Lucius emerged into the main hall carrying Roseanna's long, dark cloak, "Here" motioning Roseanna to claim her cloak, "In December it is abysmally cold" Lucius himself, smirking slightly  
  
"Really? Gosh I never new! To think I was going to walk round in my lingerie!" responded Roseanna facetiously  
  
"Please do" Lucius muttered  
  
"Did you say something Mr Malfoy?" asked Rose  
  
"No, No, are we quite ready?"  
  
"Yes, apart from why are we doing this?"  
  
"Roseanna, why do you insist on asking these tiresome questions?" in which she used her arch eyebrow and hand –on – hips to reply "We are doing this to save my son and the wizarding world of being purged from existence, if the Dark lord gets his encrusted hands on this article, well lets just articulate that the wizarding world would be better off extinct. Happy?" Malfoy appeared merely exhausted from his longwinded answer.  
  
"Yes, lets go before the night is completely over"  
  
Malfoy's attention became alert at once "Why? Are you going somewhere Roseanna?"  
  
"It's my night off Mr Malfoy" she reminded him.  
  
"Oh" Lucius mumbled, he clears his voice "On the count of three apparate to the entrance of Knock turn alley, we don't want to be seen Roseanna, ready 1, 2, 3!"  
  
..................................................................................................  
  
Knock turn alley  
  
Lucius Malfoy and his personal assistant apparated to their implied destination, he reached down into his cloak pocket at clutched a small antidote of the invisibility draught. "Remember what is planned Roseanna, create a lengthy diversion do not move until you feel my hand grasp your shoulder, it will only be then when the muscaii omnipotai article will be reclaimed" in an instant, the liquid vanishes down his throat.  
  
Roseanna observed the potion effects; Malfoy went paler than normal, into a state of translucency until several moments later, not an outline could have been seen by any witch or wizard. Roseanna looked to where Malfoy stood, "Perfect", she whispered "I still can't believe that the potion worked precisely"  
  
"Good work Miss Graywood highly satisfactory, even though it's an illegal potion" Malfoy deep voice replied, the only evidence of his present existence.  
  
LUCIUS POV

They walked in silence through the bone –chilling wind; the atmosphere was isolated and abandoned, there was a high sense of absence through the air as there were no people around except Roseanna and Lucius, it was a Friday after all, the day had been dreary and wet, people had gone home to venture in their most glamorous and latest fashion in order to celebrate the end of their working week.  
  
They fought against the wind and heavy rain for an addition of ten minutes until they walked hurriedly inside the extremely modernised and futuristic Gringotts Bank. Lucius detected how frightfully cold Roseanna was and discreetly cast a warming spell on her in return she squeezed his frozen hand, her single touch directly warmed his entire being.  
  
Bravely, he rested his hand lazily on her lower back consequently making Roseanna jump with surprise, instinctively making her want to lean in to him further. Instead, she dusted him off and walked forwards to the main desk. Lucius grunted inwardly, _'She is making a fool out of me!'_, he was now completely sidetracked by Roseanna, instead of concentrating on the mission at hand.  
  
Coincidently, she again was approaching his way and gives a head signal to Lucius, commanding him to follow her. Lucius observed Roseanna closely, hers steps were brisk and confident, his blue eyes trailed her slim curvature and was entranced by the way her hips seductively moved with each step.  
  
She stopped in front of a fine –looking young man with long flaming red hair that was tied scruffily in a ponytail. His earlobe occupied, to Lucius' opinion, the most ghastly taste in jewellery to which some breed of animal tooth dangled carelessly. The older man stirred enviously at the Gringotts worker, as he flashed a charming smile that Roseanna freely replied to, Lucius watched the couple from a safe distant he had familiarised the tragically hip youngster as none another than Bill Weasley, whose father by the name of Arthur Weasley was a muggle loving fool, making the pureblood growl in loathing and disgust by the pure thought of those idiotic creatures.  
  
"Shall we make a start then Mr Weasley?" Rose enquired curtly  
  
"Certainly Miss Graywood, please come this way" replied Bill Weasley, he gazed at his current client eagerly and couldn't help finding how attracted he was to her.  
  
Lucius skulked quietly and breathed evenly, he wouldn't dare utter a sharp intake of breath in case he was heard by a suspicious goblin.  
  
The three individuals had rode to the appropriate safe; in the eyes of Lucius the mission was almost complete, all was left to accomplish was Roseanna's lengthy diversion_. 'Well that will be easily! Weasley can't keep his eyes off her, I suspect he'll be drooling over her next!' _Malfoy thought sullenly, while creeping stealthily to 452, were the muscaii- omnipotai was concealed. He seized his wand in his hand and lightly whispered a spectre charm in order to pass through the walls of the safe undetected.  
  
Once inside, the muscaii omipotai article revealed itself to be the youngest however the most omnipotent object in the room. The size of the article was miniature mass, yet the chemical insignia magnetized its amount. Lucius grasped it covetously in his free hand _' Mine! The Dark Lord past his peak many years ago, it is time for a change! A lovely article like this certainly get a generous amount of galleons in the black market' _swiftly, he transfigured the muscaii omnipotai into a golden cigar case and made his way back to Roseanna. If Lucius had placed the article out of its safe in its original form, a loud piercing scream would alert the entire of Gringotts notifying them at once that there was a thief; fortunately for Malfoy he was sly and experienced.  
  
He approached Bill and Roseanna effortlessly, he witnessed Roseanna laughing cheerfully her navy eyes sparkled and she grinned genuinely at the younger man.

ROSEANNA POV

"Thank you very much for your help Bill! I didn't think I would have found the air loom on my own" Lucius waited beside his personal assistant, he didn't tap her on the shoulder like as planned, instead he eavesdropped their gentle conversation.  
  
"Always willing to help a lovely customer" Bill bowed in the most charismatic fashion, "I hope we meet again and good luck with your university plans" he added  
  
"Thank you again, it so good to meet to people my own age,- as I'm new here"  
  
"Well don't you come out to the village tonight, all young witches, wizards even muggles will be there!"  
  
"Oh I'm going out tonight with Hermione Granger, we should meet up?"  
  
"Yea certainly!" Bill exclaimed jovially "See you then Roseanna, I'll promise that it will be a night to remember"  
  
Roseanna laughed not certainly of how she should reply to that answer. At that moment, Bill fell down and yelped in pain, Roseanna rushed to her new acquaintance.  
  
"Bill are you ok? What happened?" Rose's features lit up in a concerned manner "I'm fine, must have slipped or something" he replied in his warm approach, lightly dusting himself off.  
  
She sensed a weight on her shoulder, urging her and pulling her away from Bill Weasley. "Oh I must go now Bill, a pleasure to meet you and hope I will see you out tonight" suddenly realising that Lucius was standing invisibly behind her.  
  
Lucius laughed silently, recapturing the moment that he quite literally knocked Bill off his feet, and to the fact that the capability of the wizarding world was within his entire hands.  
  
Thanx! PLSE RR. What will happen next? Will Roseanna become increasingly friendly with Bill Weasley wink wink? Or does her past show up in the process. I really want to here what you guz think what should happen in this plot.xxx


	12. Once is enough

Chapter 12 – Once is enough  
  
Disclaimer- I owe nothing except Roseanna and the plot. Everything else belongs to JK Rowling.  
  
Hello to my reviewers, keep them coming I want to here any ideas find inspiration etc etc. Tahlia Malfoy, faithless- one this is dedicated to you honneyz. Thanks for 4 rr  
  
Most of all I would to say hello to my Slytherin chick Vik! That rhymes I'm a poet and don't I know it! Thank you so much for putting up with me i.e. black nail varnish fetish, I no I no Marilyn Manson. Secondly, Bill and Roseanna don't get together; he's just a character to make Lucius jealous. Roseanna is for Lucius, not Bill and definitely not Speed whom will be introduced in this chapter. Speed is based on a true person, but his identity will be a secret.  
  
Warning! – Adult themes ahead i.e. violence, sexual behaviour that isn't consented (but not sex phew! Cos that would be awful wouldn't it?)  
  
It's a long long chapter  
  
On with the story!  
  
Always fair deviln1!  
  
Entrance to Malfoy Manor   
  
6.30pm  
  
"Lucius I couldn't believe you actually assaulted Bill Weasley, you could have gotten us caught, you ignorant fool!" ranted the young personal assistant, she was absolutely livid with Malfoy somewhat confession or actual boasting declaration.   
  
"That muggle loving prat deserved it!" Malfoy sneering at her under his wealthy nose   
  
"Oh just because he associates with muggles THAT'S your problem? I apologise Mr Malfoy but you are acting like a self obsessed teenage girl!" his face slackened in shock _'only that muggles had nothing to do with it for a change, it was for you! He was sniffing all over you like a dog' _he silently argued   
  
Lucius features twisted into a callous smirk "Have I tread on a nerve Roseanna? You yourself don't exactly have personal problems with muggles do you? Quite the opposite in fact; one can say that you find a certain mud blood alluring. Tell me, was this Speed fellow a good lay for the common mud blood"   
  
The expression on Roseanna face clearly notified Lucius that he was stepping into dangerous territory.  
  
Lucius continued taunting her in his unfeeling tone "Or do you just make use of them as you don't possess the typical virtues of what decent wizards like myself define as 'good taste'  
  
The young witch's face writhed with hurt and fury "HOW DARE YOU!" she growled, "YOU IMPERTINENT BASTARD!" at once losing her togetherness and struck vigorously Malfoy across the face and tearfully fled to her confiding chambers.  
  
Malfoy swore loudly, no one can hear him or necessarily wanted to, he had ensnared himself in his own solitary confinement. He had loathed the conflicted and apprehensive man he had become and it was all because of her.  
  
......................................................................................................   
  
Starry nights nightclub, near Wiltshire  
  
12.00am  
  
By 7.00pm Roseanna had escaped the detainment of Malfoy Manor and had met up with her old classmate Hermione Granger, along with some other new acquaintances.  
  
The evening so far had been fantastic, Roseanna and Hermione looked fresh and naturally gorgeous in their outfits, Hermione sported a tiny black shirt that highlighted her long, shapely legs while, Roseanna was enchantingly clad in a blushing cerise dress that came up to her mid-thigh, the young women donned pixie shoes that flattered her stylishly.  
  
The young girls danced vigorously into the early morning escaping their troubles and difficulties that they faced in everyday life.  
  
The glowing ambience inside the nightclub was infectious; many crowds of witches, wizards, muggles whom were all smoking or drinking or both, clustered inside the nightspot. Many of which were dancing a storm on the dance floor, the current song that was currently floating in the air had stopped causing a relaxed silence and awaiting eagerly in anticipation of the next song.  
  
The dance floor erupted into whoops and cheers after hearing the first few beats of the newly played song. Roseanna Catalina Graywood screamed girlishly and jumped up and down on the spot and grabbing and crushing Hermione's hands in the process, leaving her quite puzzled and baffled in her friend's behaviour.  
  
"Don't you recognise the song Hermione? It's 'I touch myself' By the Divinyls! Gosh I haven't heard this song for yonks yaaaaay!" and began to sway to the tune in a spirited fashion.  
  
Hermione giggled at her friend's pleasure, she loved her extremely and continued to dance beside her.   
  
SPEED'S POV  
  
I watched her from a distance. I knew it was she, from the first time I set my eyes on her. I mean who would not recognise this woman? She attracts people and collects them like flies, and I was one drawn into her tempting trap. At this moment and time she was dancing with another delicious female but now however, I want Roseanna even more and I'm going to take her whether to her consent or not.  
  
Roseanna and I went out a few years back, back then she was everything I needed, I was besotted with her vulnerability and innocence and I sought after to be the first one who took it. Unfortunately things went sour for both of us she wasn't prepared in giving me sexual innocence, so I went elsewhere, she found out and obviously never fucked me for it moreover; we never spoke again.  
  
I have my inner circle though to keep an eye on things and most importantly keep an eye on her, just because I'm not with her doesn't signify that I desire anyone else to be with her.  
  
She is mine and no one else's my unknown influence on her is strong and I know she misses me; she just doesn't appreciate it yet.   
  
ROSEANNA POV  
  
Roseanna never wanted this night to end; she wanted to continue to be lost within the music for eternity for it cherished and loved her, in her opinion music was more exquisite and magical than the wizarding world itself.  
  
Roseanna's thoughts drifted slightly to Lucius Malfoy he affected her tremendously, his touch still lingered on her person. She closed her eyes and imagined Lucius; he would grab her waist roughly and press against her body, while possessively holding her, followed by a smouldering, fiery kiss on the lips.  
  
Roseanna opened her eyes instinctively and tried to proceed with making the most of her night instead of mentally tormenting herself, the tune that played next led Rose into a memory of reminisce:  
  
Take me away by the four strings  
  
Take me away  
  
Million miles away from here  
  
Take me away  
  
Find a place for you and me  
  
You're taking higher  
  
High as I could be   
  
Take me away  
  
Forever you and me  
  
TAKE ME AWAY  
  
A lecherous hand slithered its way around Roseanna's waist, she breathed in surprise and turned round to see to it was. She could scarcely even think to consider this person in front of her, for the memory of him recoiled her loathing that made her spat his name like it were blasphemy.  
  
"SPEED! What on earth are you doing here? Get your hands off me. Now!"   
  
He reluctantly unwounded his arms from her mid drift; the boy eyed her closely and took in her striking appearance. "Never would have thought that you saw me again Roseanna" he whispered seductively "Listen" he pointed to the head music speakers "They're playing our song"  
  
"That was our song Speed, it isn't anymore!" she bluntly reacted. Even though Roseanna's feelings for him were bursting with disgust, she couldn't restrain the tingling sensation in her abdomen.   
  
'_I despise him, how could he believe I still fancy him? Hmm he's looking a bit podgy now isn't he? He was always weighty but was defined into the right places. His face is paler and fatter ergh! Gosh what did I see in him?'_ the women laughed outwardly at her inner account of her ex- boyfriend.   
  
"What are you laughing at Roseanna?" Speed enquired suspiciously   
  
"You to be quite honest! You come swaggering over to me as if you're Gods gift – which you're definitely not!" she added hastily, Roseanna was enormously taking pleasure in making Speed squirm.  
  
"Anyway" she taunted, "Since when did you become so – tubby? What do you do all day? Sit on your fat behind and stuff yourself with junk? And for your information Speed I'm interested in someone and surprisingly it isn't you, it is someone who is honourable, intellectual and gorgeous just everything that your not! So why don't you do us all a favour and FUCK OFF!"   
  
"You don't mean that?" his face twisted perversely  
  
"I do", Roseanna gave him a final look of distaste and made a sharp exit out of the nightclub.

.......................................................................................................................................  
  
The cool night air invigorated her rosy face Roseanna stared up towards the dark inky heavens that seemed to surround her. She traced the stars and their co-ordinations and curiously wondered what the future had in store for her.  
  
"What a strange day" she spoke out loud, "What am I to do? I feel as though my fate is hanging on something? Ok I'm talking out loud to myself, anyone watching will probably think I'm insane. I think I'm losing the plot" she sighed wistfully.  
  
Speed listened to her heart-felt soliloquy while seething in his own anger and humiliation; finally he decided to make himself known "I think you are losing it – bitch, what with your little outburst earlier"  
  
This was the second time that Roseanna had jolted in shock however when she when she realised whom it was, she just merely rolled her eyes. "What do YOU want"  
  
"YOU", he stepped closer and painfully clamped his hand round her forearm.  
  
"Fuck you Speed and GET OFF ME!" she protested, squirming under his tight grip.  
  
He commenced kissing her violently on her neck, leaving small bites marked on her fine skin.  
  
'GET OFF!" screamed Roseanna, tears formed for the second time that day, "Do you hear me? GET OFF, I'LL kill YOU!" with all her might she plunged her knee right into his privates.  
  
Speed let out a blood-curdling screech he instantly let go of Roseanna and gripped his wounded area  
  
"YOU FUCKING BITCH!" he regained his composure and struck her brutally.  
  
Roseanna spilled onto the hard pavement; Speed towered over her and hit her again   
  
"You will never escape me, do you hear me wench? Your mine and I will take what's mine!"  
  
"I'm NOT yours!" Roseanna managed to yell even though she was completely exhausted; she was totally defenceless without her wand yet she spotted a long, thin chard of broken glass.  
  
"Oh yeah? Well I will make you mine" he smiled perversely and clambered onto her frozen form.  
  
'Now is your chance Rose! Attack the fucker!"  
  
Roseanna clenched the deadly glass and sliced it athwart her attackers face, the blood seeped everywhere and dripped onto both his and Roseanna's clothing.  
  
'You're going to regret this Speed, bye for now", she pushed his injured, lumpy body away from her person and limply made her away to Malfoy Manor.   
  
.......................................................................................................  
  
Malfoy Manor 1.30pm  
  
Lucius Malfoy was disruptively awoken from his peaceful slumber by a series of bumps and groans, coming from the second floor (the floor below his chambers). He arose and managed to dress quickly and efficiently. Lucius Malfoy was not worried at all but instead questioning and interested, this was because Malfoy Manor was so cosseted in magic that intruders would regret their first step into his home turf therefore; the only way of entering his home was apparition.  
  
He smartly sauntered down the majestic, classical staircase and opened the door to reveal nothing but shadows and darkness.  
  
"Who is there?" Lucius commanded promptly  
  
"Leave me alone this isn't your room!" a female voice that appeared severely upset and impaired   
  
"THIS is MY house, therefore it is MY room!" he stated promptly  
  
The female voice spoke again "Lumos" she muttered  
  
A crackling fire dimly lighted the room and the female whom was none other but Lucius Malfoy's personal assistant. The mans azure eyes widened in disbelief when he gazed at Roseanna's form, her cerise garment was blemished with blood, raw scarlet sores bruised her creamy neck, her bitter salty tears ran freely in front of him.  
  
"What the bloody hell happened to you?" he enquired disdainfully   
  
"It is none of your BUSINESS!" she bellowed tearfully  
  
Lucius took both of Roseanna's hands and caressed them soothingly "Why you here Roseanna? What has happened tonight?", his manly hand stroke her tear stained cheek in which her face leaned in deeper in order that he could cup her face.  
  
"Nothing for you to be concerned about Mr Malfoy! I can handle Speed myself, just release me so I can tend to myself" she said kindly but steadily   
  
"No I'll do this as it obviously appears that you cannot take of yourself" sneered Lucius scornfully  
  
Roseanna sighed heavily for she was too exhausted to argue she mumbled to Lucius about the night's events, she closed her deep blue eyes and re pictured Speed taunting and hurting her.  
  
"I want him to suffer and watch him writhe" she vowed  
  
"Indeed it will happen my dear don't you worry about that" Lucius promised  
  
Roseanna gazed at him as if she was attempting to reach deep inside his mind and soul.  
  
"Lucius" she whispered, he groaned inwardly and fantasised about the mere thought of her screaming his name. "I'm not a child so don't you even think of treating me like one, Speed will endure because of me and no- one else. He tried to force himself upon me tonight, so it is only fair that he should feel my wrath" she concluded dramatically   
  
She stood up with her back to Lucius with her arms folded; he walked over to her and surveyed her in a circular motion, clutching his chin thoughtfully "Roseanna have you ever been with a man sexually?"  
  
"I can honestly say I haven't and I'm not going to either" she declared bluntly, her back to him clearly reinforced her defiance.  
  
Malfoy growled with appetite by her sheer frank and forwardness, he homed in behind his beautiful assistant, for he couldn't help himself. His hands meandered on her back until he placed her shoulders he shuddered as he kissed her neck and shoulder blades.   
  
Roseanna froze but had melted to his _touch 'Stop him right now Roseanna! He should know better!' _her purity advised _'I can't I'm falling and there's nothing I can do to stop it'_ her inner voice replied weakly. The girl shuddered as he continuously touched her; his hands roamed to her waist and smoothed her torso, making her moan softly in the process.  
  
"Do you want me to stop?" Lucius whispered enticingly  
  
_'Yes! No! YES! NO! just the once and stop it before it goes too far' _the inner voice instructed

"No" Roseanna replied huskily "However this is the first and last time, I've learned that once is always enough"  
  
.....................................................................................................  
  
Sorry couldn't resist a good old cliffhanger. I apologise for uploading sooner for I've been away to Amsterdam absolutely fab BTW! Thank you again for all those brill reviews.  
  
RR !


	13. Twilight affairs

Chapter 13 – Twilight affairs 

Disclaimer – I owe nothing apart from Roseanna and the plot. JK Rowling owns everything else.

I would like to thank everyone for their brilliant reviews and I'm pleased that everyone likes where the story is progressing to, cani-havea soda, Tahlia Malfoy, faithless –one, christofa and finally to my Slytherin chick Vik this is for you!

Watch out for faithless –one she is going to be updating a dark and excellent fic!

One more thing! Kerrang rocks! Green day Rocks!

On with the story!

Always Fairdeviln1!

THIS IS AN R RATED CHAPTER!

Roseanna felt vulnerable and defenceless in contrast to the older and stronger man whom was behind and caressing her wantonly, she gasped as Lucius moved his form closer to her, deliberately making her aware of how aroused he was. His hands ruffled her bloodstained dress as they lingered to her full bosom creating a very satisfied reaction.

"Lucius" Roseanna managed to utter "Why-"

"Just shut up for once Miss Graywood," he responded with his ferocious desire, he viciously yanked her round so that she was facing him.

Lucius pulled her into a bruising kiss his urgency was arduous and shattering, Roseanna equally responded she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed into him with equal force. Their breathing became increasingly heavier with each caress; both panting bodies were plunged into total darkness.

Lucius impatiently ripped off the remains of Roseanna's dress and commenced feeling the tantalising flesh that he could barely see he showered Roseanna heaving chest in small bites and kisses, she gasped while entwining her stretched fingers within his platinum blonde locks.

Lucius effortlessly picked up the lithe figure and carried her towards a chair faintly outlined in the blackness; he sat down first with Roseanna on top of him.

Roseanna swooped down on the older man's lips zealously; she raked her long nails down his fully clad chest eagerly anticipating the mature and supple body underneath.

"Undress me" Lucius ordered imperiously, his azure and steely eyes were now drunk and intoxicated with heavenly ache.

Roseanna gazed at him naively; she quivered as he grasped her slim waist and hips pulling her to him, feeling a gorgeous sensation between her thighs.

Her fingers trembled as she unhurriedly unbuttoned Malfoy's shirt, her hand smoothed along his strong, toned chest receiving a pleasing growl from the Lord of the Manor.

Roseanna entwined his roaming, experienced hands with hers and pinned them back out of reach she kissed him deeper and gyrating against his ever hardening bulge.

The heat between her thighs began to build up as she massaged herself further onto Lucius' clothed arousal creating gratifying grunts (in Lucius' Malfoy's opinion), Roseanna succeeded her climax and climbed off her mutual lover/ employee, she stood in the dimly lit room only dressed in her satin pink knickers.

The younger woman pondered for a moment and frowned, "I'm sorry I can't do this! I need to go away for a while, by myself", she picked up her dishevelled dress and apparated away from Malfoy Manner.

Meanwhile Malfoy was in throes of ecstasy under his personal assistant, that he was rudely disgruntled when she made her spontaneous exit (yet again)

"What the fuck?" he bellowed sexually frustrated

He received a searing, intense pain on the back of his fore arm; the revolting mark was even prominent in the muted chamber.

Lucius' heart felt like led, Voldemort was awaiting upon his arrival in absolute rage, the handsome man could articulate this through the tearing throbbing that shot through his body all because of one mere but significant marking.

......................................................................................................

_An isolated graveyard somewhere outside of Wiltshire _

_4.00am_

Lucius was hurled onto Voldemort's preferred nightspot; his blonde head of hair was unkempt and tousled.

His stature was unbalanced and perhaps lop-sided when a tall, emaciated form stealthily approached his person.

Lucius Malfoy unwillingly gazed at the skeletal figure before him; its perished hand gripped his shoulder tightly and lowered its other hand so that Lucius could kiss it respectfully.

"Lucius so glad that you could finally join us" Voldemort disfigured face stretched into a grimace, "I just hope that my meagre presence has not spoilt your nightly excursions"

Cackles of hilarity invaded his eardrums Lucius glanced malevolently at the groups comfortably hidden behind their ink robes and pallid facemasks, showing no expression in the slightest.

"There is a problem Lucius" Voldemort rasped, "Involving your son Draco, he must be executed he has defied me for the first and last time"

"NO!" Lucius bellowed

"SILENCE! DON'T ANSWER BACK TO ME!" The dark Lord continued in a patronising tone, "CRUCIO!" he barked!

Sorry another cliffhanger, I'm just trying to work out the story now, a lot of twists and turns along the way. Hope you like the love scene but I feel somewhat embarrassed by it! Hope you guys love my Roseanna, I know she's hesitant and stubborn but I think it's beneficial to have those qualities.

By the way they haven't had sex yet, I'm trying to make the plot stand out as well as the romance.

Where is Roseanna?

What will happen to Draco and Lucius?


	14. Grasshopper bar

Chapter 14 - Grasshopper bar 

Hiya everyone sorry it has been a while this is just because I was celebrating my A level results and I was very verrry drunk, just ask faithless –one for the interesting details.

I know I keep saying this but thank you to each and everyone of you guyz that have reviewed, keep them coming and I'll keep writing.

Thanks to -Faithless –one, Tahlia Malfoy, canihavea –soda, christofa (yay I spelt it right this time!)

On with the story!

Always Fairdeviln1!

Disclaimer – I owe nothing apart from the horrible, revolting plot and Roseanna, Lucius (unfortunately) and everything else belongs to JK Rowling.

ROSEANNA POV

Roseanna sat hazy eyed she had only been in Amsterdam for a couple a days, yet she could sense the sweet, sickly aroma of the place slowly intoxicating her, many times had her encounter with Lucius Malfoy was thought upon. He writhed under her whilst she was in control, demanding him further then abruptly taking off without a proper explanation.

The girl fumbled with her cool flute of sparkling mineral water, '_I have my reasons!" _She decided finally, grabbing a segment of lemon and straining its acidic juices into her drink.

Roseanna considered her current position she never seemed to settle in one place but to constantly flit around in a most unsatisfactory manner consequently; never finding fulfilment or happiness. She felt reckless and irresponsible for just running away from her job, from Lucius, she would go back however in the meantime venturing was the only possible solution, it was if Amsterdam had lured her there.

LUCIUS POV

Lucius lay on his bed drunk and bedraggled, his snifter of brandy hung carelessly in his slack palm. Voldemort made sure that he would be punished sufficiently for Draco's 'lack of loyalty'. The younger Malfoy was to be murdered yet thankfully to Lucius' quick thinking and cleverness the fatality would be postponed as long as Draco or Lucius fetched the article to Lord Voldemort.

_Flashback_

"_CRUCIO!" a cold voice barked_

_Lucius let out a spine-chilling wail and commenced painfully convulsing uncontrollably on the grassy earth, whilst Death eaters looked on and jeered callously._

"_My lord!" Lucius rasped painfully, his eyes bulging with the remaining effects of the curse "Let me explain!" _

"_Your son has disobeyed me Lucius and so are you by answering back CRUCIO!" bit Voldemort cruelly._

_Another howl of pain came from the blonde man and pierced the sky, "Master let me explain" Lucius fired at him promptly but faintly "Draco followed your orders he went to Gringotts like you said, but the article was missing I like you was enormously outraged by my heirs heedlessness, so I decided to look for it myself the boy was right it had been taken right under our noses"_

_Voldemort considered Lucius' explanation and tapped his wand thoughtfully against his warped forehead, "Who was in charge of that particular floor Malfoy" hissing in pure malice _

_Lucius smirked inwardly "Bill Weasley I saw him coming out of the safe I was going to impede him yet Gringotts is warded with the most powerful magic"_

_Voldemort seemed to be satisfied with his servants answer, "Very well, recover the article and kill the muggle lover" he said motionlessly_

_Lucius was inwardly relieved it was clear that Voldemort sanity and power was increasingly waning, still the man knew that Voldemort would eventually found out that Lucius had swindled him and he has the object in his possession. _

"_Get out of my sight servant! I want to see Weasley's dead corpse for proof that you have succeeded your task!"_

_End of flashback_

In a state of drunkenness Lucius attempted to sit up on his king-size bed but collapsed into a spread –eagled form, he was anaesthetized with fatigue and drowsiness. Lucius' once perfect world was falling apart all because of his infatuation with his personal assistant.

"I will fire her if I don't kill her first" he slurred out loud before plummeting into a drunken sleep.

Thank you! Please read and review!xxx


End file.
